


生长痛【即危机（中）】【CP：崔瀚率×夫胜宽】

by Riza0808



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, side jeongcheol
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riza0808/pseuds/Riza0808
Summary: “但是刚刚胜宽哥，脸红起来的样子好漂亮。”李灿最后对崔瀚率这么说，湮没在厨房的水声和碗碟的交错声中。
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 7





	生长痛【即危机（中）】【CP：崔瀚率×夫胜宽】

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情承接危机【上】篇  
> 是高中生的boo

生长痛

情窦未开时绝不会有这种小心机。

也是从那天起，大家突然发现这个女生变了，说不清变化在哪里，好像她的身体向外延伸出奇异的柔美枝蔓，不是像从前那种精巧稚气的漂亮，而是让其他同性感到威胁的美。

【一】

接吻，是那么好的事情吗？

说到底嘴唇也不过是两块肉，和身上的皮肤又有什么不同，更别提所谓的初吻情结。

夫胜宽这么想的时候，九点档电视剧的男女主角正在慢慢贴近对方，吻上却又闭上眼睛。

权顺荣轻车熟路地遮住李灿的眼睛，崔胜澈尹净汉本来也想往这边来，却又想起来上周李灿也已经过完了十六岁的生日，干脆笑着交换眼神。

“孩子们也都长大了呢。”哥哥们这么说。

可是哪能连这种事情都不懂呢？夫胜宽把脸埋在抱枕里不说话。

十二三岁的时候会听见哥哥们房里的响动，衣服遮挡处若隐若现的红痕，从十五六岁开始，年长的哥哥们似乎已经学会无声无息地掩饰。不发出暧昧的声音，也少见身体上的痕迹，看似一切都尘埃落定，既是归为平静又是愈演愈烈。

可是，感情哪是能藏得住的东西。

看电影的时候尹净汉和洪知秀靠在一起，崔胜澈和全圆佑在旁边用手机打游戏，乍一看毫无干系，抱枕下两个人的手指却勾在一起，看上去比电影还浪漫一百倍。

早起的时候会看见他们站在镜子前洗漱，明明嘴巴里都是白沫，还含糊不清地跟对方拌嘴。

“都说了要吃完就收拾的，怎么昨晚的香蕉皮还在桌上？还是我帮你扔的。”

“我之后还有用的！你怎么帮我扔了，赔我！”

“你这个人啊……”崔胜澈用余光从镜子里看到了夫胜宽，“胜宽啊，上学要迟到了，还不快点？”

尹净汉回头对他笑：“早饭在桌上了，和珉奎吃了再走。”

夫胜宽不知道自己的表情有没有很呆滞，反正他走回餐桌时被崔瀚率拦下来了。

准确地说，不是用身体拦下来的，而是用更细微的方式，扬着眉毛用偏浅色的眼珠盯着他，配上一个即将做出的、有点夸张却很可爱的表情，就算那人不张嘴夫胜宽也能明白：“我没事，就是饿了。”

“那就好。”接话的却是金珉奎，刚醒没多久的人讲话黏黏糊糊，眼睛都是闭着的，属于被打一拳都要反应半天的状态。

所以夫胜宽真的打了他一拳，打在软绵绵的睡衣上，跟打在棉花上也没啥区别，金珉奎依旧闭着眼睛走向餐桌，坐在旁边的李灿往他嘴里塞了块面包，也不知道他尝不尝得出味道。

在黄油和面包的香气中，在洗漱的水声和咀嚼声中，在日复一日毫无变化的常规中，高一的夫胜宽开始思考那个可能性。

又遥远，又漂浮，带着百分之九十甚至是百分之九十九的失败率的可能性。

那个叫崔瀚率，aka Chwe Vernon Hansol，由韩文和英文甚至是法语组成的可能性。

【二】

从后面抱住崔瀚率的时候得踮起一点点脚，或者站在台阶上。

刚开始还只是堪堪和自己平视，逐渐开始变成自己需要抬起头来看他。

可能是喝的牛奶终于起了作用，可能是混血的基因在蠢蠢欲动，总而言之，崔瀚率又长高了。

“你在想什么？”崔瀚率转过头来打断夫胜宽的发呆，“Wonder Girls发新专辑了，不听吗？”

“一定要用这种语气吗？”夫胜宽讨厌这种理所当然的反问句，但是又接过了崔瀚率递过来的耳机，“还差几分钟才发音源呢……”

分针停在57的刻度，崔瀚率坐在旁边用膝盖碰了碰他的腿：“晚上吃什么？”

每天都是这样，早上醒过来问早上吃什么，中午问中午吃什么，以此类推。偶尔甚至会问，胜宽啊，我们夜宵吃什么。

我又不是做饭的，问我干什么。夫胜宽腹诽，但嘴上又在好好回应：“不知道诶，问问珉奎今天烧不烧饭？如果不烧就问胜澈哥点什么外卖吧。”

明明已经比自己更大只了，点头的样子又很乖。他侧过身，帮珍贵的同年亲故压了下不知什么时候翘起来的一撮头发，不然看上去就更显高了。

像小动物一样。夫胜宽是刚刚发现的，他对崔瀚率的态度，就像对待小动物一样。

虽然经常被说像崔瀚率的保护者一样，但是是不一样的，他刚发现，自己是像喜欢小动物一样，喜欢着崔瀚率。

尽管将来可能会变得很大只很强势，但是目前还是小北极熊，平和的、白白的、毛茸茸。因为是从很远很远的北极来的生物，和人类交流可能没办法那么顺畅，所以需要更多的关心和爱。

偶尔会听不见别人的话，纯属正常现象，可是绝对不是故意的，只不过是戴着耳机沉浸在自己的世界了而已了，那个世界里有浮冰、独角兽和彩虹，绝对平静也绝对安全。

但是听别人的话的时候百分之百投入，用色素较少的眼眸盯人，连眉毛都会用力，时不时会点头附和，反应做大一点也未尝不可，毕竟是很直接的表达方式。应答可能会有点奇怪，甚至会被认为是“诶，在开玩笑吗”“是不是没有认真听”的程度，那绝对不是故意的，只不过是思维会漂浮一瞬间，或者会突然分叉到别的事情而已。

闭着眼睛也能描绘出他的脸、动作和表情，因为爱戴毛线帽所以有点微卷的头发，浓密的很少修剪的眉毛，又长又卷的让女生都会羡慕的眼睫毛，浅色的瞳仁，挺的鼻子，就算不抿起来也很薄的嘴唇，随着年龄增长越来越清晰的下颚曲线。

是非常珍贵的，独一无二的，和自己认识时间最长的朋友。

起码现在，的确是朋友。

目前没有变更关系的打算，嗯嗯，没有，绝对没有。

只是非常，特别，比起哥哥们更，多喜欢他一点而已。

【三】

夫胜宽踮着脚，试图去拿放在三层的纸杯和盘子，李灿在帮他扶着椅子，顺便放风。

说是放风，其实也只是在防崔瀚率一个人而已。

今天是崔瀚率的十七岁生日，他们正在准备那种最传统又最俗套的生日派对。

其实是有那种可以专门布置一整套派对的机构的，但是他们人多且清贫，干脆一切手工制作，美其名曰homemade birthday party。

尹净汉一边吹气球一边算钱：“在那种机构，这一颗气球就要两千韩元，怎么不去抢啊。”

没有人回应他，因为大家都在吹气球，腮帮子鼓鼓的像金鱼一样，哦，尊重徐明浩的取向，或许也像青蛙。

希望气球炸开的时候不会残留太多的口水味。夫胜宽真诚地祈祷。

崔瀚率被崔胜澈带出去买日用品了，出门前很疑惑地盯着冰箱里多出来的食材问夫胜宽：“是要做什么大餐吗？”

夫胜宽冷汗都快滴下来了，但是还是强装淡定：“可能是珉奎哥和硕珉哥要做什么吧？反正你回来应该就知道了。”

崔瀚率哦了一声，坐在玄关换鞋，触到门把手又弹回来：“胜宽，你今天不对劲。”

他扯出一个微笑：“哪里不对劲？是不是你想太多？”

“是吗，”面前的混血小帅哥又摸摸自己的脑袋，背过身去继续开门，“可是你在我面前很少会叫珉奎哥哥啊。”

话尾飘落在门外，反正小北极熊还是听话地和哥哥一起去采购了，留下夫胜宽在门后暗暗感叹好险好险。

不是不说出来就不会知道，他了解崔瀚率，但是对等的，崔瀚率也了解他。

是非常不同的个体，可相处了很久，久到他自己也没办法准确地迅速说出有几年，但是的确是在慢慢染上对方的习惯没错。

更进一步的是，开始习惯对方的习惯，比别人更快的发现对方的不对劲，这也使撒谎变得格外难。他的演技可以骗过崔胜澈，甚至是尹净汉，但是崔瀚率站在崔胜澈旁边跟他眨眨眼抬抬眉毛，意思是说，我不当面揭穿你了。

散会后一起躺在床上听音乐，是崔瀚率选的歌，他就自动告知真相，换来轻轻的一推：“我就知道。”

如果了解到这种程度的话，是不是也能称之为喜欢了啊。

就算不是和自己同样意味的喜欢也好啊，最最起码也是朋友的喜欢吧。

反正他也没有想要进一步的啊。真的没有哦，不是在撒谎，他哪有那么贪心啊。

做朋友就非常非常满足了，可以拥抱可以牵手，放学后跟他抱怨今天作业好难，晚饭前一起准备碗筷。

现在过着的，就是跟梦一样美好的生活，他想他应该知足了。

【四】

进门就被喷了一脑袋彩带的崔瀚率显然处于当机状态，手上的购物袋都还没放下，就很状况外地被夫胜宽戴上了高帽，用口型问对方什么情况。

不过看到气球他就懂了，为了不淹没在哥哥们的祝贺声中，夫胜宽也大声地喊：“生日快乐啊我们啵农尼！”

接下来的剧情就极为顺理成章：金珉奎和李硕珉端出饭菜，剩下的孩子们忙着分蛋糕和摆碗筷，叽叽喳喳地抱怨着要瞒着崔瀚率有多难，聚会的主人公也抓着夫胜宽的手开始复盘之前察觉到的异常之处。

总之，是从起点开始就能预料到结尾的那种，很圆满的生日聚会。

只除了一件事，夫胜宽不愿回想的那件事。

反正从那以后他就知道，不要让哥哥们喝酒。如果看到哥哥们喝酒，作为不能饮酒的未成年人，他就应该有多远躲多远，以免被波及伤及无辜，一失足成千古恨。

但是17岁的夫胜宽还是显得太稚嫩了，崔胜澈提出那个荒谬的提议的时候，他甚至还在用慢慢地思考：生日礼物？那很好，很应该。诶，我给他的生日礼物？之前想了好多但是都觉得不合适就没有准备，但是之后补上也是合理的。亲一下？谁来？我？

他还算冷静的思维就是在这里卡壳的，用英语来说叫breakpoint，井然有序运行的程序就在此处停止，剩下的全靠情感支配，做出的决定只属于那一秒的夫胜宽，恕后一秒的夫胜宽不负责。

但是他的确很有种地亲了崔瀚率，嘴碰嘴的那种。

之所以不能称为吻是因为对方显然还没有做好心理准备，接触的那一瞬间只有夫胜宽闭上了眼睛。

软软的，温热的，并非光滑的，带着蛋糕奶油甜味的，转瞬即逝的，鼻息相接的。

亲完以后他身体弹开三米远，无限近似于落荒而逃地往厨房跑，借口是要去添饮料，远远地听到哥哥们被肉麻到手脚蜷缩地大喊大叫。

不过那已经与他无关了，他只是在想余光里瞥到的崔瀚率。

他本来以为崔瀚率会惊讶地张开嘴，做那种他并不喜欢但是也接受了的夸张表情。

但是什么都没有，寿星甚至是可以被称得上平静地、若有所思地看向他。

好可怕，好像要被看透了，赶快逃。他的脑子重新向身体发出指令。

“但是刚刚胜宽哥，脸红起来的样子好漂亮。”李灿最后对崔瀚率这么说，湮没在厨房的水声和碗碟的交错声中。


End file.
